Battle 11: A Day at The Beach
Battle 11: A Day at The Beach '''is the 11th episode of the Opera TV series Opera Cards: The Anime. Synopsis Team Lucky Song have decided to take a break from collecting cards and head to the beach. What fun awaits them there? Plot The episode begins with Team Lucky Song returning to their villa, their legs covered in mud. Iiw-chan briefly apologises for "not warning you guys about the mud pit in advance" before offering to take the boys' shoes and clean them. The boys agree, and give her their shoes. As they go to the bathroom to clean themselves, Iiw-chan sits down in the kitchen and begins to clean their shoes. Before she starts, she sniffs the shoes, and enjoys the odour coming from them. It is at this point that she realises that, while smelling the boys' shoes is good, she wants to do much more with their feet but never gets the chance. As she wonders how she could get the chance to play with the boys' feet, she receives a phone call from her cousin Juliet, who is coming to Opera-Kyo City in two days and wants to know where to meet her cousin and her friends. Suddenly, Iiw-chan has an idea. After the opening theme song, the scene changes to the next day, as Peter-kun and Melvin-san sit around in socked feet. Just then, Iiw-chan enters the room to tell the boys of Juliet's impending visit, and that they will be going to meet her at Opera-Kyo Beach. This intrigues the boys, and Iiw-chan asks if they need anything for the beach. The boys point out that they do not wish to get sand in their shoes, to which Iiw-chan makes a note of this before heading out and coming back an hour later with various beach supplies, as well as two pairs of flip-flops for the boys. The boys take their socks off and try on their flip-flops, unwittingly teasing Iiw-chan at the same time. Meanwhile, at the Nebuloss Organisation base, Fukurui-ha watches a security feed of Iiw-chan shopping for the beach trip. Realising the opportunity this presents, he summons Orgot-ko and Ethel-go to give them a mission. The next day, Team Lucky Song changes into suitable outfits, pack their Opera Card-Slotters, cards and everything they need, and make their way down to Opera-Kyo Beach, where Juliet is waiting. She and Iiw-chan reunite, and Iiw-chan introduces the boys to her cousin, who she reveals is "The one who inspired me to let my toes be free!". With everyone fully introduced, Juliet wonders what the group should do. Just then, a gong sounds and a lifeguard's voice is heard asking the men on the beach to come to the middle of the beach barefoot if they so choose. Peter-kun and Melvin-san follow this request and go with the other men, causing Juliet to wonder what is going on. Iiw-chan reveals that this is what is known as a Tickle-Line, a daily event where everyone on the beach forms two gendered lines, raise their feet up, and have their feet tickled by people running across the line. Juliet is interested by this, so she and Iiw-chan go to join the event as "runners". Back with the boys, they lie down at the end of the line just in time for the event to start, leaving them unaware of a strange man making his way towards Team Lucky Song's bag. At the other end of the line with Iiw-chan and Juliet, they place their hands on a sign next to the first pair of feet. And so, the event begins, as Iiw-chan and Juliet drag their hands across the line of raised soles, reaching Peter-kun and Melvin-san at the end in approximately 20 seconds. As the line of men disperses, Iiw-chan briefly compliments her comrades on how soft their feet are before the lifeguard speaks up again, this time asking the women on the beach to come to the same area barefoot. Iiw-chan and Juliet kick off their sandals and go to join the line, while Peter-kun and Melvin-san go up to the sign to be runners. The girls lie down and not only raise their feet up like everyone else, but also close their eyes, which prevents them from noticing a mysterious woman lying down next to them. Just then, the boys begin their run, managing to tickle all of the girls in 15 seconds. As the line of girls disperses, Peter-kun wonders what the group should do next. Just then, Iiw-chan has an idea: That they have a friendly two-on-two game of Opera Cards where the losing team has to do whatever the winners say. Juliet agrees to this idea, and reveals her Opera Card-Slotter and Audrey Cutie card. The group returns to their beach mat, but Peter-kun is shocked when he looks through Team Lucky Song's bag and does not find any of their Hero Cards. Just then, the two mysterious beachgoers from earlier appear, holding up the cards. They remove their sunglasses to reveal that they are in fact Orgot-ko and Ethel-go, and deliver the Nebuloss Organisation motto. Juliet asks about the Nebuloss Organisation, prompting Iiw-chan to fill her in on who they are and what they do. Now that she is informed, Juliet tells the thieving duo that "No one will be stealing my cousin's cards on my watch!" before summoning her Audrey Cutie hologram and having it use its Spatula Super-Smack finisher to send the Nebuloss goons flying and make them drop the cards they were holding. With the cards returned to Team Lucky Song, the group of four splits into two gendered teams. Each team summons their holograms, with the three members of Team Lucky Song using their Upgrade Cards, and the battle begins. The boys have the advantage for most of the fight, but everything changes in the girls' favour when they use the Team-up Technique "Cutie Clash" to overwhelm the boys' holograms with rapid attacks, followed by their individual finishers. With the girls having won the battle, Iiw-chan decides what the boys' punishment should be: Allowing the girls to play with their feet. Everyone agrees to this idea, and makes their way back to Team Lucky Song's base. Hours later, the boys sit on Peter-kun's bed wearing their regular shoes and socks. Iiw-chan and Juliet come in and sit down by the boys' feet as Iiw-chan requests that the boys take their shoes off. They do so, and the girls begin their fun by smelling the boys' socks and taking them off with their mouths. This leads into a short montage where the girls do all manner of things to the boys' feet, including massages, tickling, and worship. As Iiw-chan licks Peter-kun's feet, she admits that she has always wanted to do such a thing but never had a chance to ask, to which Peter-kun replies "I had a feeling you did. We should really do something like this more often!". Meanwhile, back at the Nebuloss Organisation's base, Fukurui-ha punishes his underlings for failing to get Team Lucky Song's cards by sending them to the Punishment Room to be tickled mercilessly. As they make their way there, Fukurui-ha calls a technician to ask about the status of "the Project", and the episode ends with the narrator saying "And so, Peter-kun and Iiw-chan have found a mutual interest: Each other's feet! What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next episode of Opera Cards: The Anime!". Voice Cast * Peter Opera - Peter Yamamoto, Narrator, Black Jackal/Flame Icarus Holograms, Opera Card-Slotter Voice, Lifeguard, Male Beachgoers * Iiw Opera - Iiw Suzuki, Female Beachgoers * Melvin Trollson - Melvin Saito * Mindy Operafan - Diamond Cutie Hologram, Juliet Suzuki * Hafu Evans - Fukurui-ha * Korgot of Earth - Orgot-ko * Gogo Tomago - Ethel-go Trivia * '''Team Lucky Song's Card Inventory: ** Peter-kun: Black Jackal, Upgrade Black Jackal, Foot Fetish Black Jackal, Evan Bastulin, Demott Smith, Nudie Foodie, Blade, Walter Wallflower ** Iiw-chan: Diamond Cutie, Upgrade Diamond Cutie, Mona Bastulin, Fists, Lilly Creen, Audrey Cutie, Daffy Daisy ** Melvin-san: Flame Icarus, Upgrade Flame Icarus, Bastu-Baby, Quomi Creen, Guns, Taylor Tulip Category:Opera TV Category:Opera Cards: The Anime Category:Opera Cards: The Anime episodes Category:Filler episodes